Berserking Asmodeus
Rookie Mavis: "The demons... they're not attacking us! Even though we've entered hell in such great numbers, they're just letting us by. Why is that?" Captain Gerald: "We do not enter through the gates of Hell often, rookie. An eternity ago, far before I was even born, there is said to have been a grave conflict between the Angels and Demons, but alas our nation has very little information on this conflict. We only know that we have a duty to uphold if we are to seek assistance from the higher powers in the future." Mavis: "A duty? Is that perhaps the reason that we are here today?" Gerald: "Precisely. Apparently our ancestors were given the permission to work in the far corners of hell by the gods themselves. They were building multiple prisons to lock up all of the most threatening demons they encountered during their time. It was said to have been called the "Tron's Road". A place which all demon's fear." Mavis: "But why lock up the enemy? Wouldn't you eliminate any chance of them killing again if you simply executed them?" Gerald: "I wouldn't know, rookie. Maybe even the angels were incapable of exterminating all of the powerful demons of the ancient times. Well, not that it really matters. Our duty here is simple... and it would seem that we have arrived." Mavis: "Tron Road's... 44th Door? Is there more than one entrance to the prison?" Gerald: "Not any more there isn't. For some reason we were told to not check up on certain entrances at one point. Over time they told us to check up on less and less gates until we came to this one. As far as we're concerned, this is the only entrance that matters and none of us have any idea as to why. Quite a scary thought isn't it? What could be the reason to stop overseeing a prison? Did they manage to escape? Did they die in there? Or perhaps something more sinister is afoot and they simply wish to keep us away from finding out their secrets..." Mavis: "That's not funny captain! What if the creatures inside-" Captain Derek: "Gerald! Stop blabbering about with the new recruit, we got a job to do!" Gerald: "Right, right. We're coming. So we just have to check for holes or anything suspicious on the inside and the outside of the gate?" Derek: "Not this time Gerald. We are to go inside and check up on the prisoner in from this entrance. Whatever is inside has caused great concern for the King and he wants to know what is behind this gate." Gerald: "You can't be serious! This goes against the deal that our ancestors made with the-" Derek: "I know full well that this means! I've been keeping tabs on this gate for around 30 years of my life and I still can't get over the dreadful feeling that dawns on me whenever I'm near it. But our duty is to the King and not our ancestors or the angels. We have been given an order and we are to fulfil it!" Mavis: "On my first day- We're going to face the creatures inside head on?" Derek: "Open the gates! Let's get this over with..." In the darkness all that could be heard was the clanking of chains and a heavy breath. All of the soldiers were left in awe at the sight of the chained up demon. As soon as they set foot into the prison the beast let out a loud roar, making all of the soldiers tremble in fear. They immediately retreated to the outside and made their way back to Middle Earth with haste. On their way back~ Mavis: "Wh- what was that creature? Could it be th- that it's the only prisoner left in there?" Gerald: "You're telling me, you didn't see her? The woman lurking in the shadows? I guess I can understand, that creature was indeed terrifying, but the woman was the real cause for concern. If she's able to freely walk around the prison, then she must have either let all the creatures loose or she had already killed them all..." -''An exchange between soldiers of the Empire of Man during a patrol of the Tron Road's 44th Door.'' Location Upon entering Hell, head straight down and take a turn to the left once you see the entrance to the "Road Into the Depths". There you will have to kill the 2 Fragments of Damien for the Keg of Damien's Blood and the Tron Road's 44th Door Key. Equip and use the key in your inventory and walk over the summoning circle with the Damien's Blood in your chocobo's inventory to summon Asmo. Tips Asmo is a difficult fight for lower tier heroes (T3 primarily) but it is also required for intelligence heroes to get an accessory upgrade. Asmodeus himself has a poison attack. At around 75% HP he will begin summoning Slaves of Lust that also share this poison attack, which will stack on top of Asmodeus' poison, causing you to take far more damage. The damage from the poison is magical so if you have a tank with a resiliance flag he should be able to tank the poison's damage ticks, therefore letting you ignore the minions themselves. "Stomp" From around 50% HP Asmo will do a large AoE stomp attack that does a good bit of magical damage. Although not very deadly to tanks, any squishy heroes in the area should try to avoid getting hit by it unless you know for a fact that you can survive 1 hit from it. The stomp has a 30 second cooldown and he will use it constantly after reaching the 50% HP mark. He will cross his arms when he's about to do the stomp. Before the large magic nuke, there is a smaller damage instance that comes before it. "Slaves of Lust" After the 75% HP mark Asmo will start to spam out his minions. The minions do negligible physical damage but they have the same poison attack that Asmo has. Be careful to not get too many different minions attacking you as that will cause the poison to stack and do far more damage than it would if only 1 unit was attack you. The minions last for 2 minutes and Asmo will spawn a new one after 25 seconds. "You cannot hurt me while Ludviana is here!" At around 25% HP Asmo will call out this line, summon Ludviana and become invulnerable. Ludviana herself has the same poison attack that Asmo and his minions has and will also contribute to stacking it. Other than that she has high magical resistance but rather low armour, making physical attacks far more effective. Until Ludviana is dead, Asmo will remain invulnerable. Ludviana has a strange interaction with Asmo's stomp ability. Once Asmo casts it, Ludviana will run away from him (due to the AoE still registering as an attack from Asmo and since he is invulnerable she attempts to retreat from him, which is a normal Warcraft 3 interaction). After killing Ludviana, Asmo is left defenceless and will have no more tricks up his sleeve.